Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CLUB VERSION
}} (Club Version) (Link Version) (Club Version 2) PlayStation: (Volume 1) (Volume 2) Dreamcast: |genre=Music & Exercise |modes=Single-player & Multiplayer |platforms=Arcade, Sony PlayStation & Sega Dreamcast }} Around the time period of 2ndMix, Konami made several club versions of Dance Dance Revolution to link with the then recently released Beatmania IIDX series. These mixes featured songs from IIDX, and could be linked for a form of session with the IIDX machine. Gameplay Releases Club Version 1 Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix with Beatmania IIDX Club Version, was also released on April 21, 1999. It has a completely different song list from 2nd Mix, instead featuring all 13 songs from Beatmania IIDX. The two arcade machines are designed to be linked to each other, allowing simultaneous play by two to four players (up to two on each machine). One song is selected by IIDX players, and is then played on both machines.DanceDanceRevolution 2ndMIX CLUB VERSION2 Attract Demo For DDR players, only one difficulty is available for each song, although there is a different step set for Doubles mode. If a player on either machine fails the song, play continues as long as at least one player is passing.IIDX2nd & DDR2nd CLUB VERSION2 game playing vol.1 Club Version also introduced Vivid, which changes the color-cycling for arrows based on their placement within each bar of music. This allows players to better time their steps based on visual information, and has been enabled by default in most subsequent DDR games. Club Version 2 Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix and Beatmania IIDX Substream Club Version 2 was released on July 27, 1999, and is able to link with Beatmania IIDX Substream. Both machines contain 42 songs, including the 13 from Club Version. Club Version 2 allows DDR players to change the step pattern difficulty before each song, between Basic, Another, and Maniac (or just Basic and Another for Doubles mode). Song selection can be done on either machine, but the game now ends if any one of the players fails the song.IIDX2nd & DDR2nd CLUB VERSION2 game playing vol.2 Club Version 2 also introduces the Catastrophic level of difficulty for 9-foot songs.Song Lists and Difficulties - DDR 2nd Mix with BM IIDX Substream Club Version 2Japan's AC Ver. DDR 2ndMIX CLUB VERSiON2 Home versions Later in 1999, Dance Dance Revolution 2ndReMix Append Club Version Vol.1 and Dance Dance Revolution 2ndReMix Append Club Version Vol.2 were released in Japan for the PlayStation. Each of these has about half the songs from the arcade Club Version 2.Japan's PS Ver. "DDR 2ndReMIX APPEND CLUB VERSiON vol.1"Japan's PS Ver. "DDR 2ndReMIX APPEND CLUB VERSiON vol.2" On April 27, 2000, Konami released Dance Dance Revolution Club Version Dreamcast Edition for the Sega Dreamcast. They took advantage of the larger media format for Dreamcast and consolidated the two Club Versions into one game.Dance Dance Revolution Club Version: Dreamcast Edition Music References External links *[http://www.konami.jp/am/bm2dx/substream/ Beatmania IIDX Substream official website] *[http://www.konami.jp/am/bm2dx/club/ Beatmania IIDX Club Version 2 official website] Category:Games